the_legacy_of_to_tvdfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Marie Gilbert-Salvatore 'was the former main female protagonist of ''The Vampire Diaries. At the beginning of the series, Elena appears to be a regular human girl, but is then revealed to be a Petrova doppelgänger. In the Season Three Finale, she became a vampire despite never wanting to be one. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, she takes the cure to become human again. Elena had been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, died in a car accident when she was seventeen years old. Her life also changed drastically as she and her friends are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Elena was described as a star student. She was popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She could be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Elena is best friends with Bonnie Bennett, her sister-in-law Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan and her husband, Damon Salvatore. She was also close friends with her late brother-in-law/ex-boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. Her actions and beliefs throughout the series have been most influenced by her on-and-off romantic relationships with the Salvatore brothers, as well as by her antagonistic relationship with Katerina Petrova. In season one, Elena was still coping with her parents' death when she meets a mysterious new student at Mystic Falls High School, Stefan Salvatore. Elena and Stefan fall in love with each other. However, not long after that, Elena discovers that both Stefan and his brother, Damon, are vampires. She also becomes aware of the existence of Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned the Salvatore brothers into vampires in 1864, and to whom Elena bears a striking physical resemblance. In the process, Elena discovers a shocking truth - she was adopted, and her real parents are John Gilbert, her "uncle", and Isobel Flemming, Alaric's wife. In season two, Elena learns that she is Katherine's Doppelgänger, which explains their identical appearance. Because of this, an Original Vampire; Klaus wants to use her in a sacrifice to break an ancient curse. Despite Elena's and her friends' best efforts, the sacrifice takes place. Her biological father, John, sacrificed his own life to keep Elena alive and human. However, Klaus killed Elena's aunt Jenna, after turning her into a vampire, leaving Jeremy her only blood relative left alive. After Jeremy's death in Season Four, at Damon's command to ease her pain, she turned off her humanity so she wouldn't have to feel all the guilt. Vampires in rare cases form a sire bond to the one who turned them, based on how strong their human feelings were before transitioning. After a brief time, she was finally able to regain her humanity after a surprising plan was carried out by Damon and Matt. During the events of Season Five, Elena's body was also possessed by Katherine, who was attempting to escape her fate caused by the effects of the cure. It took a while for Elena's friends to discover Katherine's deceit and when she died, she left a 'little present' in the form of infecting Elena's body with a deadly toxin, but this was later cured. She and Damon got back together near the end of the season, but it was short-lived. After Stefan's shocking death, in order to bring him and others back from The Other Side, Damon, Elena and Caroline devised a plan, involving Olivia Parker performing a spell that the Travelers had used to bring back their leader, Markos. However, the spell was interrupted before Damon could pass through the Anchor, Bonnie, and as the Other Side began to disintegrate, Elena and her friends were left heartbroken by their impending deaths. During Season Six, Elena decided to cope with Damon's death by using drugs to hallucinate him. However, these drugs enhanced her blood thirst and she decided to resort to a different mechanism which involves erasing her memories of loving Damon. After the memories of their relationship were erased, she began to see him as the selfish and arrogant person who killed her brother. Soon after, Damon came back to life and she decided to give him a chance. She began to fall for him again after seeing his acts of attempting to rescue Bonnie from the prison world, and they start their relationship anew. She later learns of the cure that Bonnie brought back from the prison world and takes it, in the hopes of having a family again and a future with Damon to look forward too. Things go well until Kai ruins Jo and Alaric's wedding and casts a sleeping spell on Elena, linking her life to Bonnie's. She makes a sacrifice to let Bonnie live out her life until it is her turn. She bids goodbye to her friends and loved ones before parting ways but knows that she will see Damon, Stefan and Caroline again one day. For most of her life, Elena lived at 2104 Maple Street, in the Gilbert family house. During the fourth season, she briefly moved to the Salvatore Boarding House, when her brother, Jeremy, became a member of The Five and developed an uncontrollable urge to kill vampires, making it impossible for them to live together. Later in the season, after Jeremy’s death, Elena burned down the Gilbert house. After that, she lived in the Salvatore Boarding House for several months, before moving to the Whitmore College dorm. She attended Mystic Falls High School from Seasons One to Four, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, and one of the most popular girls in the school. Elena wanted to become a great writer and she has a diary in which she writes everything that happens in her life. She was originally turned in this direction by her adoptive mother, who gave Elena her first diary when she was ten. In Season Five, she began attending Whitmore College and in Season Six, she majored in pre-med, wanting to become a doctor. As Elena was placed in a sleep by Kai Parker, she would have remained that way until Bonnie died. However, Bonnie later found a way to wake her, and she reunited with her friends. Elena said her goodbye to a dying Stefan, before living a long and happy life with Damon, whom she married. Elena achieved her dream of being a doctor, before she died of old age and found peace, reuniting with her parents, Jenna and John. '''Elena is a member of the Petrova Family, and a member of the Gilbert Family. She is also a member of the Salvatore Family via marriage and her children.Category:Female Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Petrova Family Category:Flemming Family Category:Major Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Vampires Category:Augustine Vampires Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Salvatore Family